Empires
by KinoLadyoftheDivine
Summary: Would you take every chance you had to save the world? They would. Lame sum., good story. BEING REWRITTEN.
1. Prolog

Empires: Friendships and Beginnings  
By Libra the Sylph  
Prologue: The Beginning of Friendships

The city of Metru Nui was you're basic average city. Tall, metallic buildings; museums, schools, homes, hover cars... Nothing out of the ordinary for anyone. Of course, this was an experimental city, many risking their lives. For Metru Nui was no ordinary city, it was a floating city. The city was lifted high, miles into the air. This was done to help control world population.

The air over the ocean was cooling, indicating school would start soon. Many teens dreaded and were excited about this time. 1. School was the ultimate evil. 2. They got to see their friends again. 3. Mrs. Krooler was _still_ teaching, much to the dismay of the sophomores and juniors of Trinity Sr. High. One of these teens was Nuwanga Tahu.

Tahu was a young man of seventeen. He was built tall, but thin; he wasn't the broad shoulder type, more of a mix of athletic and band geek. But he was strong, don't get me wrong. He was into kendo, the Japanese art of fencing. His eyes were wide set and a ruby red, his nose slim and pointed, and his face was an egg shape. His hair was the thing that stuck him out, the erratic red spikes lunging out of his head, like dull spears.

Today was cool, but terribly hot for the month. He sat on the cement balcony of Neasca's (his mom) and his apartment. It overlooked a garden, filled with a few scattered benches, small trees, some flowers, a fountain, and a few dozen pranks waiting to be set off (personally set by Tahu and his two best friends).

He heaved a heavy sigh. This had not been his day. He had found out he didn't pass one of his classes, so he'd have to take it over again. Because of that, he needed to take another class to get the credit he needed, and do to that, he'd have to miss lunch and homeroom. The councilor suggested choir. He _hated_ singing! It hadn't been all bad, his best friends decided to take it too.

"Retaking the class isn't so bad." Neasca had said as they were leaving the senior high school. "Many teens have trouble Meteorology. And choir is an easy class to pass, besides you have a wonderful singing voice." The two of them had argued about his voice most of the way home. Neasca won.

Tahu sighed and leaned back on his chair. He closed his eyes, letting the sun's warmth envelop him.

"Hey, Tahu!" A voice startled him, causing him to fall backwards onto the cement. The teen groaned, rubbing the back of his head and neck. He heard the sound of sneakers slapping the metal stairway. "Oooo, sorry, dude."

Tahu looked up into the eyes of a blue haired boy. Mamboratsu Takua. The boy was a few years younger than him. The bright red top and baggy blue jean boy smiled worriedly. Takua offered a hand, his ginger eyes sheepish. Tahu took it and allowed himself to be hauled up.

"What's the news for the day?" Tahu asked dusting off.

"New family in in apartment 14B. Mr. Jewels was put in a retirement home." Takua stated. Tahu cocked an eye.

"Know what their like?"

"Some woman in her thirties and a girl about your age." They smirked.

"Call Jaller."

"Got a plan?"

"As sure as Mrs. Krooler is about grammar."

* * *

Naverange Gali leaned on the balcony rail. Her short, blue hair and white skirt danced lightly in the little breeze. She pulled her white sweater closer around her.

'It's a real pretty garden.' she thought to herself. It brought back to the place she had grew up, a small village by the ocean. But due to recent events, the village was being destroyed for a resort. It discouraged many others, but it had hit Gali the hardest.

"Where will we go?" Gali had asked her mother.

"They've offered us an apartment in Metru Nui." Anara sighed.

"The city?"

"Yes. Gali— I know you're connected to this place, but we need to change. Maybe this change will be good for you. Besides, my brother lives there... somewhere. And I want you to finish school."

Now that Gali was here, it felt different. She felt so far away. So distant...

Her eyes and mind focused back to present time. She saw three figures launch something, and it was moving fast. Out of natural instincts, she sidestepped whatever it was. Gali turned back to the figures, who had been crouching. The biggest of the three was standing up. The smallest of the group yelled "Run!" and they headed into one of the apartments.

"Odd." Gali mumbled. She looked back to where the thing they launch smacked the white wall. A water balloon filled with... "Pudding?" She blinked and looked back to the closed door. She sighed and headed into her empty room.

Empty. An empty bookcase, an empty closet, an empty bed.

'It going to be different sleeping on a _bed_.' she thought, 'I prefer my futon.' She grabbed one of her boxes. 'Time to start unpacking.' She busied herself with the many books she owned, many she had written herself, due to no bookstore on her island, and any her mother had owned. She moved onto her clothes, some in boxes, others in bags. Then other random trinkets, shells, stones, pressed flowers, bottles of sand, and pictures. It was late evening by the time she was done.

She stepped out of her room just as her mother walked in with another woman. The two of them were laughing.

"...so I grounded him for a week! I told him, keep that temper up and no dinner. He stomped into his room, slammed the door and blasted his music. I swear that boy's going to be the death of us all!" the neighbor laughed.

"If my Gali— oh! Hello, dear! All done unpacking? Good. I'd like you to meet Nuwanga Neasca. She has a son about you age." her mother said smiling.

"Pleased to meet you." Gali said bowing.

"Such manners!" the woman gasped. "She _has _to teach my Tahu! Oh, I saw he greeted you already."

"Yes." Gali said acidly, recalling the pudding balloon.

"Gali, Neasca and Tahu have invited us for dinner— well, Neasca did, Tahu doesn't know yet, but still..."her mother trailed off, "anyway, wear something nice."

"'Kay." Gali wasn't really paying attention, her mind was somewhere else. "I'm going to go for a walk." she said absent mindedly.

"Alright, dear."

Gali walked outside. The cool air nipped at her bare arms; she had left her sweater inside. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to keep herself warm. Her strapy light blue shirt wasn't enough.

A yelping bark caught her attention. A little, grey Schnouzer ran up to her. It sat down by her feet and barked. Gali bent down and scratched between its ears.

"Oh, sure, you sit down for her, but you don't for me. Man's best friend, bah!" Gali looked up at the owner of the dog. He was a boy about her age, tall and supple.

"Was't it's name?" Gali asked.

"_His_ name is George." the boy said. Gali chuckled.

"George?" Gali stood up.

"He's my mom's. She off somewhere."

"Probably talking with my mom. I'm Naverange Gali."

"Nuwanga Tahu. You just moved here?" Tahu looked down at her, hestood two heads taller than the girl.

"Yeah. Thank's for the greeting." Sarcasim was her best quality when stating the truth.

"Sorry about that." Tahu rubbed the back of his neck. The two walked for a short distance, George following. "Aren't you cold?" Gali nodded. He placed his sports jacket over her shoulders.

"So," Gali said, "what do you do, besides attack neighbors with pranks?"

"Well, attack teachers, the principle, anyone that gets on my nerves, hang out with Takua and Jaller, they live in the building too. And board. You?"

"Read, write, surf (or used to, anyway), play video games, and dance."

"Dance?"

"Ballroom. I took some classes from a tourist visiting the island. Hahli, Macku, Kotu and I were his best dancers, he said so himself."

"I'm guessing they were your friends."

"Yeah, but we e-mail each other. We're planning to meet each other at the south entrance at the collosium after school on Tuesday."

"Why not earlier? Careful of the tripwire by you left foot." Gali stepped over it.

"Thanks. We wanted to get settled in." Gali shrugged. "What would the tripwire set off?"

"Ah, that's better left unknown."

"That bad? Yikes, no wonder—"

"Tahu!" They turned around to see Takua jogging towards them. "Ah! You're talking to the enemy!" Takua fell backwards and scrambled away from the girl. Gali blinked and burst into laughter, Tahu following shortly after. "Did I miss something?"

"I'll tell you later." Tahu chuckled. He offered his friend a hand, Takua looked at it as if it were fouled by somesort of disease. The young boy, reluctantly, took it.

"I'd better head in." Gali stated. She handed Tahu his jacket and walked in the direction of the appartment. George, who'd been after some lightning bugs, trotted over, his teeth glowing slightly.

"Ah, George!"

* * *

"It's not going to be bad living here." Gali said, entering.

"How so?" Anara asked from her room.

"I have a feeling things are going to be very interesting around here."

* * *

This isn't a sgort chappie, nor a long chappie, just a fairly good sized (3 pages long, size 12 font, Times New Roman). It's the beginning of a series about a video game (too much TV watched!) and was inspired by many, many anime... I won a 5 lb. (2.27 kg) today, made my week a million times better. I also got 10 US dollars.

My life is _A Midsummer Nights Dream_, with all that romance crap going on and a basket of tumbleweeds.

Stay in school! Don't do drugs! Don't drink and drive!

_Kino_


	2. Chapter 1

Sarah, you're scaring people. Everythings fine. Everyone says 'Hi' or 'Aloha'. This chapter was written hurriedly, so don't bug me about how lame it is! .

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I forgot last time, I don't own anything except for a lot of things. Names and characters are owned by Bionicle, I own everything else. 

Chapter 1: "A little rain..."

The new hit game Empires_ is to hit the web at 3:30 P.M. this Saturday afternoon. President of _Game Inc._, Naverange Zanunga, promises this to be his best yet. The quality of the game is to be beyond anything that of anything ever before it, "a revolution." So, game fans, get ready to experience the greatest thing yet!_

EmpiresGame Inc. 

The silver haired teen threw the newspaper aside. One of the men around him picked it up, he was about to hand it back to the lad, but the youth glared. None of the men said a word. A young woman entered, giving him a deep bow.

"Chichi-ue has done it this time." he muttered sourly, "The game's to be released in _two_ days and I haven't approved of it." He sighed. "He has no openings?"

"No, sir." she squeaked. "Would you like to test the game for any bugs? I could get it for you, Naverange-dono won't mind."

"Thank you, Aria-san. Though I would prefer you wouldn't, chichi-ue would disapprove. I'd like to go out for a drive. Samus-san, do I have time?" He turned to one of the men.

"Yes, sir, you do. Shall we go now?" Samus looked at his young master. He nodded.

"Aria-san?"

"Uh—hai?"

"Make sure chichi-ue doesn't know, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Tahu sat beside Jaller on the public bus. They, along with Takua and Gali, were returning home from school. The bus slowed to a stop, letting off those who were getting off, and letting those on who were getting on. The blazer wasn't the most comfortable thing to wear. 

Gali stood up, her skirt moving with her motion. Tahu looked over to his friend. The three of them had become good friends with her easily. It was their luck Gali attended their school, the boys hadn't thought to bring their cards for the bus of train.

"Here, ma'am, you may have my seat." Gali offered an older woman her seat. The woman smiled at her.

"Thank you, child." the woman said, Takua scooted over to give her more room. "I appreciate the generosity."

"You're welcome." Gali held onto the handle bar as the bus began to move again. The rain storm outside had startled many, baffling the meteorologists, the rain being the main reason why they were taking the bus. Gali said that spirits of old were trying to tell them something. Tahu had snorted at her comment.

"Yea, spirits. Gali, grow up! You really believe in stuff like that?" Tahu inquired. It had hurt Gali's feelings, but she had forgiven him.

"Tahu, one day you'll realize how old things will save us all."

* * *

"Gah! I hate the rain!" a brown haired boy yelped as he and two others leaped under shelter. He was on the bigger side, his skin was darkly tanned, but not as dark as the tall teen next to him. The dark haired boy looked over to the third person in their party. A small and skinny runt with leaf green hair and dark lime eyes. 

"The bus stop is only five seconds away." the younger of the three said.

"Bus in ten, nine, eight, go!"

The three ran to the stop and waited for others to get off before getting on. By now, the bus was full, not packed, just full. They wiggled their way to the back to where a group of four teens sat talking and laughing.

"Mind if we join you?" the brown haired boy asked. The girl smiled.

"Of course not."

"I'm Noramba Pohatu. The shorty here is Nyzolen Lewa. And the tall guy here is Necrama Onua."

"I'm Naverange Gali. Nuwanga Tahu is the red head, Mamboratsu Takua is next to me and next to Tahu-kun is Mecronancy Jaller. You go to Destiny Senior High?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"Uniforms."

Pohatu looked down at his soaked uniform and sighed.

"Dad's going t' murder me." the youth mumbled. Lewa grinned widely and burst into laughter, Onua chuckled. It was quite clear of how close of friends they were. "Shut it!" Pohatu waved around his satchel at the youngest's head, Lewa dodged it, making Pohatu's momentum and satchel smack into a man. And not just any man, a large, buff one at that. You know, the bully type you'd see in movies and cartoons? Yea, a man like that.

The man turned around to glare at the teen. Pohatu backed away nervously. He backed into the escape door and gulped. Grinning uneasily, he looked up at the man. The other watched, doing their best to think of someway to help the lad. A growl escaped the large bloke's lips, making Pohatu gulp once again.

"Excuse me, sir?" a cool voice asked. They all turned to see who had spoken. It was a boy about Tahu's height, slimmer, and with fair, long blond hair that was tied up and with ice-blue eyes. His frame was cloaked with a black, leather trench coat; black, baggy jeans; and black collard shirt.

The man grunted, looking down on the boy.

"I believe it was an accident."

"Yah, so?" the man grumbled.

"You know as well as I do it was." He looked around the man to Pohatu who had shakily stood up. "I believe you owe him an apology."

"Ye-yea." Pohatu looked at the man and gulped for the third time. "Look 'm sorry. My friend and I were just goofing off." The man grunted and turned around. The fair blond moved out of the way, allowing the man to pass. Pohatu walked over to the boy, grinning.

"Hey thanks. Though I could've taken care of myself." Pohatu said good naturedly.

"Whatever."

"Master Naverange, you're father has been informed of your vanishment."

'Naverange? That's Gali-san's last name!' Tahu thought, 'I wonder if she has any family here.'

"Great." The tone was cold but sarcastic.

The bus slowed to a stop. Gali, Tahu, Takua and Jaller grabbed their things.

"Well maybe we'll see each other again." Gali said, smiling at their new found friends. And, with that, the group of four left the bus, running into the protection of the apartment complex.

* * *

Pohatu relaxed in his computer chair. He had his phone on speakerphone. 

"I almost got pulverised today, Onua! You and Lewa would've been left with 2/3's the trouble we are."

"_Just relax, Pohatu. I don't think he would've hurt someone of your stature, heck you're two centimetres shorter than that Naverange girl._"

"Yeah... Hey did you notice how she and that other guy, ya know the freaky blond, had the same last name?

"_How could one miss it. Think they're related somehow?_"

"Meh, probably. And you know what else? I think he was Naverange Kopaka."

"_Impossible and highly unlikely... Though the impossible has been known to happen._"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"_...No._"

"Onua!"

Onua chuckled on the other line.

"It's not funny!"

"_I know._"

"Just listen..."

* * *

Ta-dah! There it is next episode will premire **11-5-06**. Don't ask why, it's a random date. So have fun while I meditate for... however many days it is.

Uploaded on: 10-10-06


	3. Chapter 2

Kind of short, but, hey, writer's blocks are the ultimate evil and so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle, blah blah blah!

DJ-SakuraG, here's the next chapter for ya!

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter the Game

"Common, Tahu! Even Gali-san joined!" Takua looked at his friend. The weekend had arrived, much to the teens' delight, and the gang was hanging out at an ice cream cafe. They had met up with Onua, Pohatu, and Lewa on their way there. Tahu had brought George with him.

"You think I care about video games?! It is not as if the worlds' minds are going to be put into a cyberspace and we will be the only ones awake and the only ones who cane save Metru Nui. I'd only join if that was going to happen." Tahu folded his arms and leaned back on his chair.

"Life _is _unpredictable, Nuwanga Tahu." Gali said, eating a spoonful of strawberry ice cream.

"Phfea!" Tahu snorted. "Puh-lease! There is a one in a millionth chance of _that _happening."

"Tahu-kun," The girl looked into his eyes, "I may not know you as well as Takua-kun or Jaller-kun, but for Goddess' sake! You do not have to _play_, you could just _chat_. We're not going to force you to join, unless you are ultimately needed to save Metru Nui... and the rest of the world."

"But—" Lewa began, before being cut off by Onua.

"Gali's right, we _aren't_ going to force you to join, just let you know you are." the dark skinned teen said.

"Whatever!" Tahu said, pretending he really did not care. Gali smiled.

"Well, I'll see all of you tomorrow!" Gali stood up and bowed at the group. She dusted off her pale pink skirt. "I have dance class and it's just down the street."

"Hey, Gali-san!" Takua called to the girl who had already began walking away. She turned to looked back and stopped. "Can we come with you?"

* * *

The seven boys stood by the door, watching as the other dancers fluttered across the wooden dance floor. Gali had convinced her instructor to let them stay. The instructor, a man in his thirties, stood tall. His dark hair greased back, moustache combed, and his suit fitted. He was slim and graceful. He sternly told the boys that they could stay, _if _they took part in the beginners' class for a week. Takua agreed for all of them. Now, the youth was not so sure.

"This is boring!" Takua hissed to Lewa.

"I have to agree with you there." the green-eyed boy said back in a hushed tone. The instructor cleared his throat and the two boys hushed themselves.

"That's all for today." the man said, his accent quite clear. "Mrs. Naverange, may I speak to you a second?" Gali blinked and walked over to him.

"We got Gali-san in trouble." Lewa said innocently. A few of the other girls who were in the class awed at Lewa's comment.

"He's so adorable!" one squealed.

"I know!" the other said. She looked at Onua. "Is he your younger brother?" The dark skinned teen blinked and shook his head 'no.' "Oh, that's too bad."

"Leia! Let's go get some tofu!"

"Yea, tofu does sound good."

The group watched them go, slightly confused.

"Hey, Onua," Pohatu asked, blinking dumbly, "wasn't that Irene?" A small blush edged onto Onua cheeks.

"I think so." he muttered nervously. Pohatu was about to comment something, when Gali came over, a grin wide on her face.

"I get to help with the beginners' class!" she said.

* * *

_The game_ Empires_, a smash hit before it ever came out, has made its way into stores today. In addition, if that is not enough, Naverange Zanuga has promised us to announce his heir to _Game Inc._ next weekend. For all gamers wanting to play _Empires_ are to send in an application for the gaming module. _


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Holy Sword**

Kopaka banged his fists on the arms of his chair. Aria, who'd been sitting next to him winced. She slowly pulled off the helmet, watching him trash around the room. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. When Kopaka was mad, he was furious. He glared at her with eyes of ice. She knew he wasn't mad at her, but still…

"I'm going out." he said. Aria Lin Bennings didn't question him. She knew not to. But she still did.

"Where to?" His ice glare came back to her. "So I will be able to contact you."

"In the city somewhere."

_That helps_, she thought, not daring to say it aloud. _I wish he would tell me. He knows who he can and can't trust or at least… he thinks he does._ She sighed and followed after him.

"Kopaka-kun!" she called after him. He stopped, looking at her and blinking. "Wait, I'm coming with!"

* * *

The two walked silently down the street. The air was cool. Aria had stuffed her hands in her pockets, had a heavy jacket on, and a scarf wrapped around her neck. Kopaka wore a light jacket and a scarf that hung loosely around his neck. 

"Cold?" Kopaka asked her. She nodded. "You haven't been out of that building in a long time. Chichi-ue is very strict about you staying with almost constantly, isn't he?"

"Yes." she said softly. "He loves you, you know."

"I know, but he doesn't have to worry about me well being. I can take care of myself."

"Parents are to worry about their children. It's sort of their job. No matter how mad you make them, they will always love you. An unspoken thing all parents follow. We need someone to catch us when we fall. Our friends aren't always going to be there. It's hard to believe, I know, but it's true."

"Thank you, Aria-san."

"For… for what may I ask, sir?"

"You have been more loyal to me than anyone I know. Without you, I'd have no one." Aria blushed. Kopaka was never open to anyone, not even to himself. Yet he spilled the words out.

"…he lost against me again! Can you believe it, Gali? I mean— Oof!" Someone had bumped into Kopaka. The boy that had laughed nervously. "Sorry, man, I wasn't watching where I was— Hey, I know you!" Kopaka looked up at the tan boy. "You saved me from that one guy on the bus!"

The silver-haired boy growled lightly. The six other behind the tan boy blinked. Kopaka narrowed his eyes.

"Yes," he said bitterly, "that and we've met many time after that."

"We… have?" Kopaka was about to snap something at the boy, when the scream of sirens reached them. The Vahki were after someone. The nine teens turned to the large television screen across the street.

On the screen, a silver-haired man laughed menacingly. He stood atop a building in a shield of green. Monstrous beasts all around him. Cat-like ones roared fiercely at the cameras that were recording. Lizard-like ones snarled. Crab-like ones snapped their pincers, the normal clicks were more of a metallic clang.

"Recordia, reporter A.I., coming live from _Game Inc._, here to update you on what's going on. A man who calls himself: the Hacker, has taken over the incorporation wishes to tell all of the world this message." A recording of what the man said, played: 'The beings of planet earth, I am here to inform you Metru Nui will face many terrors in the months to come. I, the Hacker, am here to dominate this simple city, or plunge it into the water below. Ta-ta!' "So as you can see, the Vahki are not sure how to handle it. My question is, is this man serious, or is he another crazed person in this world? Watch channel 42 WMP for more updates. This is Recordia, reporter A.I., from _Game Inc._, signing out."

Kopaka didn't say anything, but headed back the way they had come. Aria looked at him, bowed at the others, and followed him.

"What just happened?" the blue-haired girl asked her friends.

"Something serious," said the red-haired teen said, 'Something that could mean the end of us all." They all just stared at him.

"Tahu," the green-haired teen said to his friend, "lay off the sci-fi flicks for a while. Even _I_ don't believe _that_!"

"Well…" the blue-haired girl said quietly, "it just happened, didn't it?"

* * *

Sorry it took a while. Well here's my gift to all of you. Happy Holidays, everyone! Happy Christmaquanza! I'm in a major block currently. So, I don't know when the next update will be. Yah, i know it's short, like a said, writer's block. If you have an idea of what should happen next chapter, pm me or send it in the review.

To keep you occupied during that time, check out http (semicolon backslash backslash) www (dot) freewebs (dot) com (backslash) empires1 (backslash) . It's the story's homepage.

Subliminal message: Review!

Subliminal message 2: Join choir!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bionicle… yet. But I do own this story and the plot… and _Antonio's_.

Chapter 4: Memory Bank, Part 1 Fanfare

The young woman walked trough the cave, slipping and sliding upon the wet rocks. Her flashlight did not give off enough light for her to be able to see. She slipped and gasped, surprised. She sat on her lower legs and groaned. The light from the flashlight bounced off something, catching her eye.

"Huh?" she asked. "What's this?" She scooped it up and gazed upon the small thing in her hands. It was a small gem, grey in colour. It was quite ugly, but had an odd sense of beauty about it. She studied it harder and realized it was a small mask. "A… a Kanohi…!"

* * *

"Come on! Come on!" Lewa muttered to himself. He slowly moved the joystick forward to gain more speed. But as he did so, he crashed into a tree. "Uch! No!" He whipped off the helmet and glared at Pohatu, who was grinning from ear to ear. 

"That wasn't fair!" the small teen growled.

"It was too totally fair! Just because you lost doesn't mean it wasn't fair?" Pohatu said in the same tone. Not too far from them, the other sat watching.

"Are they always like this, Gali-chan?" Aria asked as the two continued to argue.

"Yah, it's their way to congratulate each other." she said, taking a sip from her straw. "They've been best friends for a long time. So, I guess it's normal."

"If only there _were_ normal." Takua grinned. Gali and Aria giggled, Onua and Jaller chuckled. Tahu and Kopaka, meanwhile, seemed to be in their own world. The two boys sat in a staring contest.

"Gali!" The blue-haired girl looked over to the door to see three girls waving at her. Everyone, including Pohatu and Lewa, looked over to them.

"Kotu! Macku! Hahli! Hi!" she said, waving back to them. The three walked over and sat down with the already fairly large group.

"Thanks for inviting us." one of the girls said. All three had blue hair; two of them the same shade, the other, a much more blue.

"This is Kotu." Gali said, pointing out each girl. Kotu was one of the twins, her hair was in two ponytails. "This is Macku." Macku was the other twin, her hair was in a single bow. "And this is Hahli." Hahli wore her hair simply and didn't stick out much from many of the other girls at their schools. "We've known each other for what seems like forever. Sorry that I didn't tell you guys they were coming."

"It's, alright, Gali-chan, we don't mind." Aria said, speaking for the group.

"Kotu, Macku, Hahli, these are my friends I told you about. Aria, Pohatu, Lewa, Onua, Jaller, Takua, Tahu, and Kopaka."

"Hi!" Macku said, giving a wave to each of them.

"Pleasure to meet you." Kotu said, shaking each of their hands.

"I am honoured to meet you all." Hahli said, giving a short bow from her seat.

"As we are to meet you." Aria said, bowing back. They talked on, as Tahu and Kopaka continued on with their staring contest.

"Weird." Jaller said to Takua

"Yeah, Tahu's only done that one other time. And that was when him mom first got George."

"Do you think they'll notice if we left?" Pohatu joked. He received many a glare. "Can't you guys take a joke?"

"No." Gali said, sarcastically.

"Well, I need _real_ food." Lewa said, inspecting a slice of pizza. "All that this is, is cardboard, ketchup, and sawdust."

"That's actually, pretty good." Kotu said, tapping her chin. The others looked at her, shocked. Gali, Macku, and Hahli laughed silently with their eyes. It took them a while to realize she has jesting.

"Yeah." Pohatu said, picking up his duffle bag. He caught Macku glaring at him.

"Yeah, how 'bout _Antonio's_?" Lewa asked.

"Sounds good." Gali said. She and the others got up. "Uh, what about those two?" She jabbed her thumb at the two locked in a staring combat.

"We need something that will break the spell…" Kotu said. A wicked grin appeared on Gali's face.

"They're under a spell?" Lewa asked, not fully understanding what she meant.

Gali walked over to Tahu and whispered something into his ear. He jumped away from her and Kopaka, face beat red. Gali burst out laughing, Kotu, getting the general idea, followed. Hahli giggled softly. Kopaka chuckled. Gali walked back over to the large group.

"What did you tell him, Gali-chan?" Aria asked.

"I'll tell you later, Aria-chan." the blue-haired girl said through laughs. The large group left the arcade.

"What'd she say to you?" Lewa asked his friends. The others pressed for answers to the question.

Tahu could only blush darker and say: "I won't say."

Pohatu was getting fed up with Macku, who had only been glaring at him since he first noticed her. He finally had enough, and stomped him foot on the ground like a little kid.

"What is your problem?!" the tan teen asked her.

"You play soccer." Macku said.

"So!"

"You're on the _Rocks_."

"_Yeah_!"

Gali and Kotu burst into another fit of laughter. Pohatu glared at them.

"What's so funny!"

"Mure Hewkii is on your team."

"She knows him?"

"She's his biggest fan."

"And that's funny… _how_?" Tahu asked, Gali was hanging onto his shoulder to help her stand up.

"Macku is obsessed with him."

"I'm not obsessed!" Macku said. "He just… I would not like to finish that thought."

"Can we go in?" Lewa whined. "I'm dying in my place!"

"Lewa, you're not 'dying.' You're just hungry." Kopaka stated.

"How would you know?" He pouted. Kopaka sighed and opened the door, everyone filling in.

* * *

An hour or so later, the large group was relaxing in comfortable chair in a private room in _Antonio's_. Plates empty and bellies full, the group chatted. Tahu had gone off to use the 'little boy's room.' Gali sat listening to the music in the background. The All-American Rejects, her mother's favourite band. 

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone

Or you'll be just another regret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know?

She didn't know it, but she had begun to hum along. Kotu listened to her and hummed along, only off key. Macku began to mouth the words. Takua, Lewa, and Pohatu strummed air guitars. Before the group knew it, they had all began singing and dancing to the song. But the song was interrupted by a news report.

"As promised, the one who calls himself 'The Hacker,' has struck. He has taken over the Coliseum and is showing no mercy. The Vahki are unsure of what to do. Assaulting The Hacker, means harming innocents; not, means they may die. It may be a stand off for quite some time."

The group blinked.

"Hahli-chan, Macku-chan, Kotu-chan, Jaller-kun, Takua-kun, stay here and tell Tahu-kun to go to the Coliseum. I don't want you five to get into this mess." Kopaka said, grabbing his coat. Aria did the same. "The rest of you some with me."

"What's going on?" Hahli asked.

"We have to help those in the Coliseum." Aria stated.

"We can't do anything about that!" Lewa said. "That's the _Vahki's_ job! I don't think they'll like _us_ taking over it."

"I'm the son of Naverange Zanuga. You'd be surprised." Kopaka said. "Aria, give them their equipment." Aria tossed each of them an armlet, bejewelled with a small stone.

"Put these on and let's go."

"What about Tahu-kun?" Aria asked.

"Wait for him once we get there."

They dashed out of the door of _Antonio's_ and headed to the Coliseum."

They all stopped by the crowd of people and Vahki. Kopaka pushed through them and headed to the front. The others followed and apologised for their rudeness, something Kopaka had not done.

"Naverange Kopaka, reporting." Kopaka said, saluting one of the Vahki. The Vahki nodded and looked at the others. "They are trainees."

"Trainees?" Gali asked Onua, who shrugged.

"Now, in order to get through the barrier, you have to have the Kanohi collector fully charged, which it is." Aria told them. "In order to activate it wave your hand above the Kanohi, the gem." They did so, surprised to see it worked. "Say: 'Barrier,' and the Kanohi should change colours, hopefully red."

"What do you mean: 'hopefully'?" Pohatu asked.

"It's our first run-through of the program." Pohatu's face drained of it's colour. "After the Kanohi turns red, run straight towards the barrier and you should come through on the other side in armour."

"And if not?"

"You'll bounce off and be sent down thirty-four blocks."

They all got ready to run towards the barrier and hit it…

****

To be continued…

* * *

The groups first mission as a team… sort of. Will Tahu make it in time? Did they pass through the barrier? What is a Kanohi collector? Will they defeat The Hacker? What _did_ Gali say in Tahu's ear? All these questions and more will be answered next chapter.

_Antonio's _is a sort a pizza parlour. We have this pizza parlour in town and we walk to it for good pizza at a good price. The my friends tell me school sells it, but it's cheaper just to walk across the highway. I live behind it, so I just hop over the wood fence and meet my friends there. is based off of our pizza parlour.

The random thing where they play air guitars and sing along happened to my friends and me while back. We were listening to _Dirty Little Secret_, and one of my friends was humming along with it and soon I was singing it. The others began to just sing and play their air instruments, which gathered quite a crowd. I was never so red in my life! It was fun and we had a blast jamming to the tune, but embarassing.


End file.
